Abyssal Bamutius U:D
Abyssal Bahamdia is an attack type Beyblade from the Beyblade: Mega Force series. It later evolves into Corruption Bamutius EM:D. It is a forbidden bey. Launcher: Abyssal String Launcher L Type: Attack Element: Shadow Direction of Rotation: Left Symbolic Weapon: Dark Lance First arrearance (anime): Beyblade Mega Force episode 10: "the blader of darkness; Sam". First appearance (manga): Beyblade Mega Force chapter 3 Owner: Sam Abyss He is a 14 year old boy with White Hair, a Black and Red coat, Gray Trousers and Black boots. He is quite reserved for himself, never showing the true power he holds every time. He can unleash his true power when he is battling with a worthy and strong opponent. He is not a Destroyer, but a Protector. His aura is Dark Violet. Metal Diamond Face: Bamutius *Weight: 14.6 grams The Facebolt shows a loose depiction of the Bahamut or "Behemoth" a dragon. It primaly portrays the head of grim, menacing-like beast that vaguely resembles a left-facing Piranha. Below the "hair" curling up a strand which hangs on its forehead, a large, demon-like white eye is found and pupil-less and it is highlited gray. It is one of the heaviest Metal Diamond Faces in the World. It is violet and black in color. 4D Power wheel: Bamutius Weight: 17.4 grams Attack:8 Defense:3 Stamina:2 (Attack) The Power wheel shows 4 dragon Heads and 4 claws beside the heads facing Left. With its heavy weight, it is a very top-tier Power wheel for Defense and Attack Customizations. This is due to the iron filling in it.It is Translucent Black in color with red paint. ELEMENT JEWEL: The jewel is dark transparent red in color. it is a shadow jewel 4D Weight Wheel: Abyssal *Weight: 52.18 grams Attack:8 Defense:3 Stamina:2 (Attack) The Weight Wheel has 2 Smooth Semi Circles with small Bumps on some sides of the wheel. These bumps are actually buttons that activate U:D's mode switching gimmick. Also, Small Dragon-like details are seen. Because its weight is nearly like that of Diablo's Fusion Wheel, and it's appearance is a lot like that of vulcan's, it has an incredible amount of smash attack. It is painted Black and Red in color. 4D Tip: Ultra:Drive Attack:5 Defense:5 stamina:2 (Attack/Defense) U:D is a very powerful and quit useful part. It works similar to X:D in ultimate balance mode. As whenever hit it will switch to a new tip. The little bumps on abyssal are buttons that whenever hit; it switches to a new tip. There are three tip; M2B, HGF, and SMD. Magnetic Metal Ball is a magnetic protrusion with a WB like shape and in it's signature stadium, It will spin in the magnetic metal center and cense the stadium is electronically spinning, this will make it spin forever. That is defense mode. The second mode Stern Metal Defense is a rounded off D made of metal. This is when the protrusion is half way in. This is stamina mode. The 3rd mode is Giga Hole Flat. This tip appears when the protrusion is totally in. It is a totally flat tip that is the size of GF but has a hole in it. Unlike HF the "hole" actually helps it's speed making this a vicious attack tip. That is attack mode. Only GHF is able to be used on any other weight wheel, fusion wheel, crystal wheel, etc. As only Abyssal has the buttons to unleash M2B and SMD. It is black in color. Special Moves *Gates of the Abyss *Neutron Crush trivia *This is the second left spin beyblade in Beyblade X-Force; the 1st being Battleaxe wyvern W85LMF. *Hasbro will release this bey as Abyssal Bamutius AD145GF *Abyssal Bamutius' original name is Abyssal Bahamdia N:D